


Drinks and Superheros

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Liam's a bit of a dick (but for reason), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: "I'm Louis.""You said that already."Louis blushes. Did he really?"Well, arent you gonna tell me your name? Kind of rude to just sit there and stare at me after I introduced myself.""No one told you to sit here and introduce yourself to me."And...okay, touche. Louis would have probably said the same if someone did this to him."I'm Zayn."Louis smiles. Zayn. What a nice name.Zayn laughs again."Whats so funny?" Louis says."Thanks. You have a nice name too."Fuck. Did he say that out loud?Louis doesn't think he's ever embarrassed himself like this. Why was this Zayn making him so flushed?(or, i just wanted to write some zouis okay? i miss them. its cute tho, i think.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was re-reading one of my stories and thought I'd just add a little piece to it. (honestly just an excuse to right some Zouis) Its called Stranger Danger if ya wanna check it out.

"You two make me sick." Louis says with irritation in his voice. "Cant believe I still live here."  
  
The male beside him laughs and then kisses the girl on his lap.  
  
"You're just jealous." The girl says. "Dont worry though Louis. I'm sure you'll find someone soon. ... Or not." She laughs.  
"Fuck you!"  
The male laughs too. "You wish you could dont you? When's the last time you had sex Louis?"  
Louis grins wickedly. "She didn't tell you did she?"  
  
The male stops smiling. He looks between the girl and Louis with confusion and irritation.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
"Louis dont-" The girl starts.  
"Before she met you, she was all over me."  
"Louis!" The girl yells, sliding off the male's lap. "Shut _**up!**_ "  
"What do you mean she was all over you?"  
"Before you moved in, it was just me and her a lot of the time. She used to flirt with me."  
"I cant believe you're actually-"  
"And then what?" The male cuts her off, cutting her a glare for a moment.  
Louis laughs. "You look so angry right now. You almost look like-"  
"Dont change the subject. What happened?"  
"Relax." Louis leaned back on the sofa. "Nothing happened between us."  
  
The male didn't seem satisfied. He asked Louis a few more questions but when Louis wouldn't answer him, he got up and went to the girls, Jayd. Louis roommate. Liam is the male. Also his roommate. They're dating. They went to her bedroom. Louis heard the door slam.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard shouting.  
  
"He was just fuckin with you Liam! We haven't done anything!"  
"Why did you tell him to shut up then!? Sure sounded like you didn't want him to tell me something!"  
"There's nothing to tell! I just know how Louis is and I know how you are! Nothing happened Liam!"  
"One of you is lying to me!"  
"Jesus Liam, why do you always do this!? Cant you take a joke sometimes!?"  
"That is not something to fuckin joke about! What did you two do!? Tell me!"  
"Liam-!"  
"I always thought that picture of you two on your nightstand was too intimate! I fuckin knew something was going on! I cant believe this! I cant believe you're still living with him!"  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Louis shook his head. Why does Jayd even date that guy? He literally has no funny bone in his whole body. The first time he met Liam, he just glared daggers at Louis. Louis doesn't know if he was having a bad day that day or what but he was so rude. He seemed to get better down the line but some days when Louis would play around with him, he'd get angry and yell at him. Jayd would have to take him aside and calm him down. Maybe Louis does play around a lot but does Liam really have to be such a prick about it? He could politely ask Louis to stop but he just has to scream at him. Thats fine though. If Liam's gonna be rude, Louis' going to be even more obnoxious.  
Obnoxious. Louis laughs. That girl. Jayd's first roommate.

Jayd was from America and she came here because she wanted to meet her dad but he had died a few years back but her uncle on her father's side was still alive. She lived with him a while before he and his wife moved in together. He left her this house. She couldn't pay the bills all by herself so she posted on the internet that she was looking for roommates. Louis was her second roommate. There was another girl here before but she moved out a few months of Louis being here. Louis thinks it may have something to do with how he never showed her any attention. Louis knows that the girl had a crush on him but she was totally obnoxious. She wouldn't take no as an answer. Even told her he was gay (which he is, so what. Got a problem?) but she still pursued him. One night while they were all home and she kept talking Louis' ear off and giggling, Louis decided to flirt with Jayd. The girl stopped talking. Halfway through the movie, the girl gets up and leaves. They dont see her for a week. The girl and Jayd got into a fight one day. A physical one. Louis came home and they were punching and kicking and scratching, pulling at hair. Louis pulled Jayd off of the girl and then she yelled at Louis, slapped him. Louis yelled at her back and then told her to leave. She packed her bags and was gone ten minutes later.  
  
He scoffs to himself. Why was he thinking of that right now?  
  
"Fine Liam! _Fine!_ We kissed _once!_ A long time ago! Its not a big deal!"  
"Its not - You _kissed_ him!"  
"Its not the kind of kiss you're thinking!"  
"What the hell do you mean by that!?"  
"It was just - just like a peck on the lips! It wasn't even a second long!"  
"You still kissed him!"  
"Why are we even having this conversation!? Liam, Louis is no threat to you! I love you! You know I do!"  
"How can you say that when you just told me you kissed someone else!"  
"Liam, oh my god! Cant you let this go!?"  
"NO!"  
"Well I can! I'm not talking about this anymore!"  
"Get back here! We're not done talking!"  
  
The voices sounded louder now.  
  
"Its over Liam!" Jayd yelled. They're getting closer. In the hallway.  
"What do you mean its over!? Are you breaking up with me!?"  
"What - no! I meant this conversa-"  
"You kissed my girlfriend!?" Liam was now standing in front of Louis, face red.  
"You dont want to do this with me mate." Louis says icily. A bluff but he keeps a straight face. Louis doesn't want to fight but if it comes to that...  
  
Liam bends down and snatched the remote out of Louis' hand and throws it across the room.  
  
"Fuck you!" Liam yells at him  
"Liam! Stop!" Jayd screams.  
"Why did you kiss my girlfriend!?" Liam yelled. "Not got nothing to say now do you!?"  
"Fuck Liam," Jayd says.  
  
She grabs his arm and pulls him away.  
  
"Let go!" He yells at her.  
"Baby please," She says, voice softening. "I'll explain it all. Please just stop."  
  
It was quiet for a moment, Liam just glaring at her. He huffs and walks outside, Jayd turns to Louis.  
  
"What the fuck Louis!?" She says. "Why do you keep doing that!?"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"You need to stop fuckin playing around so much! Its not fuckin funny anymore! You're 23 for fuck sake! Grow up!"  
"Fuck off! Your boyfriend is just insane!"  
She rolls her eyes. "Just stop Louis. Seriously. One day you're gonna piss of the wrong person."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes this time. He hears the front door close.  
  
Isnt the point of life to live it to the fullest? To have fun? No regrets and such? Its not his fault her boyfriend has no sense of humor.  
  
Maybe he should tone it down a bit though. Liam is crazy. One day's he'll probably actually hit him and, sad to say, Louis would go down. He's not a fighter.

 

 

The next night, Liam apologizes to Louis. He said him Jayd told him the whole story about her last roommate. He only kissed her to she would leave him alone. Also that Louis was gay.  
  
"I'm so sorry Louis. I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes I... I just get angry."  
"Its fine."  
"So... Are we mates again?"  
Louis smirks and takes a sip of his tea. "We never were but if you want to start, we can try."  
Liam laughs nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just, ya know. Thought of you as a threat I guess. A guy living with my girlfriend. Sorry."  
"Oh but because I'm gay its okay now? Thats kind of rude isnt it? Just because I'm gay, you think I'm no threat? What, you think I'm like one of those gay people you see if movies? Weirdly nice and will just bow down to someone yelling at them? Wow Liam. Wow."  
"No I - fuck. I'm sorry. I really just said that to like, be nice. I still do see you as a threat to be honest."  
"You still see me as a threat even though I'm gay?"  
"Yes. No - what? I dont... Louis... Fuck - Jayd!"  
Louis laughs. "I'm just fuckin with you mate. Really. You dont have to worry. I'm not going to steal your girl."  
  
Jayd walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
"Nothing." Louis stands. "Just sorting our differences."  
"Oh." Jayd smiles. "We all good then? Babe?"  
Liam nods. "Yeah. Its good."  
"Great! Hey Li, I was gonna go and get some coffee. Wanna come with?"  
Louis scoffs. "You Americans and your coffee."  
"You Brits and your tea." She shoots back but smiling. "You coming Liam?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bye Louis. See you later."  
"Bye."

 

 

Seven months later, despite what Jayd told him and what he'd told himself, Louis still teases Liam from time to time. The boy really needs to loosen up. He's 21. He shouldn't be so stressed all the time. He said as much to Jayd when they had another "conversation" about him fuckin with Liam again but she disagrees with his methods.  
  
Thats why tonight, Louis is at a club. Jayd told him he needed to leave for the night, or at least a few hours.  
  
He might have had a fight before he left but alcohol can be a good friend sometimes. He's having loads of fun right now.  
  
It doubles when there's some blond kid doing some Irish jig in the middle of the dance floor to an R&B song of all things. Everyone's laughing and the blond if laughing too. Louis' pretty sure they're all laughing _at_ him but the blond doesn't seem to care. He's having a good time and thats all that matters. Now this bloke knows how to live.  
  
The song changes to something Irish and the blond shouts something in another language and his smile is so big, Louis thinks it could probably crack his face. He's so drunk its adorable. A few other people start dancing alongside him, trying to keep up with what he's doing.  
  
For about half an hour, maybe 45 minutes, its like Louis is in an Irish pub. Irish music is playing and the little Irish kid keeps shouting Irish phrases, people all over him, laughing and kissing his cheeks and ruffling his hair. He's almost like a puppy with all the people fawning over him.  
  
Louis turns to go to the bathroom and thats when he sees him.  
  
There's a tan-skinned lad sitting by himself in a dark corner of the club. He has a bottle of beer in his hand while there are three empty large cups on the table in front of him. Did he drink all of those himself? Why was he drinking so much? Why is he all alone? Why...does he look so forlorn? The guy is currently scrunching his eyebrows, peeling at the sticker on the bottle.  
  
Louis didn't even realize that he's walking until he's staring down at the bloke.  
  
He looks up from peeling at the bottle and nearly jumps out the seat.  
  
"Fuck!" He yells, hand grappling his chest. "What the - hell mate? Are you trying to scare me to death!?"  
"I'm Louis."  
  
Louis holds out his hand. He berates himself for doing so when the guy just stares up at him with his eyebrow quirked. Louis slowly lets his hand fall to his side when he notices that he's not gonna shake it. Louis takes a seat instead.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Louis asks.  
  
The boy shrugs. Boy yes. He doesn't seem to be much older than Liam. Perhaps the same age. He goes back to peeling the sticker. Louis watches him take pieces off and let them fall to the table. The lad looks up and the light in the club seems to hit him just right and he looks...absolutely stunning. Breathtaking. Magnificent. A god. All the synonyms of beautiful.  
  
"I'm Louis."  
  
The boy chuckles softly. He takes a drink of his beer, the label now gone.  
  
"I'm Louis."  
"You said that already."  
  
Louis blushes. Did he really?  
  
"Well, arent you gonna tell me your name? Kind of rude to just sit there and stare at me after I introduced myself."  
"No one told you to sit here and introduce yourself to me."  
  
And...okay, touche. Louis would have probably said the same if someone did this to him. Who the hell just comes and sits across someone and just stares at them and then demands to know the person's name?  
  
_'You did you dummy.'_  
  
Louis blushes again. He did, didn't he? He makes to get up when the boy speaks.  
  
"I'm Zayn."  
  
Louis smiles. Zayn. What a nice name.  
  
Zayn laughs again.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Louis says.  
"Thanks. You have a nice name too."  
  
Fuck. Did he say that out loud?  
  
Louis doesn't think he's ever embarrassed himself like this. Why was this Zayn making him so flushed?  
  
They dont say anything for a while after that. Louis is so embarrassed right now, he wouldn't know what to say anyway. But the longer its quiet, the more awkward and embarrassed he gets. So Louis starts talking. About anything.  
  
How many people are in the club. How some girl groped him the minute he walked in the door. The drinks he's had so far. How many times they've played Taylor Swift. The Irish kid. Who is still in the middle of the dance floor. Louis looks over and sees him dancing with some short but well-built lad. And oh. He's gay too then? Louis, for some reason, tells Zayn that he's gay. He's not ashamed of himself no but he just met him and Zayn still hasn't said a word. He thought for sure, maybe that'll get him to say something. Zayn just smiles and nods.  
  
"Are you gay Zayn? Got a boyfriend?"  
  
Zayn shakes his head no.  
  
"Girlfriend then?" Again no. "Are you-"  
  
Zayn pulls out his phone which, rude. He puts it to his ear and covers his left with his hand.  
  
"Hello?" Zayn answers. "Still at the club with Niall."  
  
Whose Niall? He just told Louis he's single.  
  
"I dont know when. / He seems to be having a good time. / I know. / I know that." Zayn sighs. "I know and I wont. He's fine, I promise. / We will. / Yeah. / Alright, I'll let him know. / Okay. Bye."  
"Who was that?" Louis asks, glancing down at Zayn's phone. Is that a superhero? Superman? He's wearing a red cape. "Kind of rude to answer your phone in the middle of a conversation."  
"A conversation means two people are talking to each other about a topic. I'm not talking. You are."  
  
Fuck. Why the hell did that turn Louis on? He shifts in his seat. This lad's got some spunk.  
  
"Well you just spoke to me about a topic so checkmate."  
  
Zayn chuckles and shakes his head.  
  
"Do you like superheros? My favorite is Iron Man."  
Zayn looks interested then. "Really? Why's that?"  
"He's rich, he's a playboy, he's smart, he builds kickass robots, he's fuckin sexy. Take your pick."  
  
Zayn laughs. This laugh seems to be genuine and it makes Louis' insides warm.  
  
"Yeah. I like him too. Although I thought the third movie was a bit stupid."  
  
They talk for a while about superheros and the like. Louis was just glad that he could keep up with what Zayn was talking about. He'll have to thank Liam and Jayd for that. Liam's really into whereas Louis think Jayd only pretends to be just to make Liam smile.  
  
Which is what he's doing right now to Zayn.  
  
"Can you even call Superman a hero though?" Louis says. "He's killed more people than the villains."  
"No he doesn't!"  
"Yes he does! He destroys buildings and the whole fuckin city when he fights these villains! And how can they not tell its him when all he does if put on fuckin glasses!? How stupid are those people honestly!?"  
Zayn laughs. "I never really thought about it like that. Maybe you're right."  
"Of course I am! I'm right about everything."  
"Oh are you?" Zayn laughs.  
"I am, yes. Proper genius, right here."  
"Would a proper genius be able to-"  
"Zayn!" They both turn and the Irish kid is standing there with the guy he was dancing with. "Zayn, this is Josh. He's gonna take me back to his place tonight."  
"Niall,"  
  
Oh so this is Niall.  
  
"Is that really such a good idea? You just... I dont think you should."  
"I think I should." Niall says.  
Zayn stands up. "Come on babe, I need to get you home."  
"No!" Niall slaps Zayn's hands away. "Bressie broke up with me, so what!? I'm not devastated about it! I'm fine! This night was not about me drinking the pain away! Stop fuckin coddling me!"  
"I'm not okay? You're just really drunk and I dont think you'll be happy about this in the morning."  
"I'm a grown ass man! If I want to have a drunken one night stand, I will!"  
"Niall please, think about this for a minute."  
  
Josh sighs and drops his hand from Niall's waist.  
  
"He's right."  
"What? Josh!"  
"You're clearly still torn up over your breakup Niall. I'm just...gonna be a gentleman and say goodbye now."  
"No, I-"  
  
Josh leans in and kisses Niall on the lips.  
  
"If you remember me in the morning, you have my number."  
"Josh-"  
"Bye Niall."  
  
Josh disappears in the thicket of people.  
  
Niall turns to Zayn with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Are you fuckin happy now!? What, you're miserable so I have to be too!?"  
"Niall-"  
"Thats what they say right!? Misery loves company!? Well I dont want to be your company Zayn!"  
"Niall-"  
"Fuck you! When we get back, I want you out!"  
  
They watch as Niall goes to the restroom. Zayn sighs and sits back down.  
  
"Dont suppose a genius like you would know where a bloke could live on a grocery market salary?"  
  
Louis grins.  
  
"Actually... I do."


End file.
